


London Pub

by JesseLBlack



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alcohol, Bar Gay, Bathroom, Blow Jobs, M/M, Official - Freeform, Oral Sex, SKAM, eskild es una persona bella, oral sex by uber, sería recomendable leer esta escena del guion original, solo una excusa para hacer a isak chuparle la polla a Even
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de encontrarse con Eskild, Isak se hubiera encontrado con Even ese día en el bar gay?Basado en el guión original de SKAM (Temporada 2)





	London Pub

**Author's Note:**

> Para aquellos que no lo saben, en el guión de la temporada 2 hay una escena donde Isak se encuentra con Eskild en un bar gay, si usted quiere saber más en internet está en inglés ISAK + EVEN en twitter lo tiene traducido al inglés, sino, una pequeña sintesis:  
-Isak termina en un bar gay luego de no querer ser la tercera rueda de Jonas de nuevo. Ahi habla con un tipo llamado Mats y luego llega Eskild. En este fic, Eskild llega después de Even.

**Sábado 7.5.2016 (00:30)**

Ha dejado a Jonas atrás y ha entrado a ese lugar, con música a todo volumen y gente moviéndose seductoramente contra la otra, simplemente por la curiosidad de aquellos hombres besándose en la puerta del LONDON PUB. Isak se sentía un extraño allí, pero ya había bebido suficiente como para no poder mantenerse de pie. Las luces de tonos azules y rojos parpadean tan velozmente que podría causarle una epilepsia a cualquiera que fuera sensible a la luz, Isak trató de no verla porque si lo hace, siente que vaciará el contenido de su estómago contra la barra.   
Se le han acercado chicos, algunos con máscaras de pestañas y leggins oscuros que hicieron al Isak irse para atrás.  
  
Observó una vez más su teléfono, no dejaba de vibrar en su bolsillo y en la pantalla aparece el nombre de LEA, su hermana mayor que vive en Berlín actualmente. _¡Jódete!_ Quiere decirle, _¡qué te jodan, que jodan a papá y a mamá también! ¡que los jodan a todos por dejarme solo, por irse y no tener consideración!_ Ellos piensan que Isak puede con todo, pero él no puede, él aun es un 'niño', él tiene aun 16 años y debe lidear con lo que es un drama familiar, este drama que está consumiéndolo y por el cual continua bebiendo y bebiendo. Guardó el teléfono una vez más en el bolsillo, pero este sigue vibrando. Gruñó por lo bajo, quiere sollozar, quiere joder con el mundo y llorar como un niño, pero no podía arrastrar nuevamente a Jonas con él en esto, él prefiere mantener sus asuntos separados y poder ahogarse en el alcohol en la soledad de este lugar de mierda.

Un mensaje llegó. Isak volvió a sacar su celular y notó que dentro de todas las llamadas perdidas que tienen de diferentes números, de Lea y de su padre, hay un mensaje no leído de su papá. Él lo abrió y empezó a mover sus ojos para poder interpretar lo que dice, aun estaba demasiado ebrio.

** _Mensaje de Papá_ ** _: Isak, no puedes hacer esto. ¿dónde estás? Tu madre está preocupada por ti._

—Mamá ni siquiera está consciente de lo que está pasando —dice en voz baja, usa sus dos manos para escribir un mensaje.

_"Estoy en un bar gay chupando polla..."_ escribió, pero inmediatamente lo borró luego de leerlo, vuelve a comenzar otro texto _"Jódete. Tú eres el que está jodiendo todo con mamá"_ escribe y se le escapa una lágrima mientras lo hace, presionó enviar y se sentó en un taburete cerca de la barra. En momentos así solo quiere morirse.

Se acercó un hombre llamado Mats que de verdad quiere chuparlo, pero Isak simplemente le dice que _"no es gay"_ —el tipo se empieza a reír por eso, debe pensar que Isak es un gay de closet porque claramente él está en un bar gay— y mantiene la distancia, él es agradable, pero es un imbécil. Todos estos hombres deben pensar que Isak es homosexual como ellos, están simplemente proyectando. Mats se separó de él minutos después cuando ve la negativa de Isak a tocarle siquiera, además que tuvo que mentir en su nombre y edad, siempre dice que se llama Jonas cuando se mete en chats gays en línea, por lo tanto la mentira escapó por sus labios cuando el hombre le preguntó su nombre, debe dejar de usar el nombre de Jonas para este tipo de cosas.

Bebió todo el contenido del vaso que el tipo le dio: vodka con redbull, y dejó el vaso en la barra, dispuesto a irse.

Pero tambalea en el piso como si hubiera un terremoto en ese mismo momento y vuelve a apoyar su trasero en el banco.

—¡Hey! ¿estás bien? —preguntó una voz, Isak giró la cabeza para ver a un chico joven. _¡Mierda!_ Ese chico era el más hermoso que había visto en ese lugar de mierda.

El joven es alto, largo, con cabello rubio hacia atrás, lleva una campera de jean encima de varias otras prendas, un pantalón color beige y una bufanda suelta. Trae zapatillas deportivas: _'¿permiten entrar a gente con zapatillas deportivas?'_. Sus ojos, a juzgar por la poca luz que hay en el lugar, es de un tono azul y sus labios carnosos brillan por haber bebido un poco del contenido de su vaso. El muchacho también está algo borracho o tal vez solo un poco ido por haber fumado porro, dado que Isak puede ver enrollado uno encima de su oreja derecha. Isak carraspeó un poco y asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—No pareces bien, oye ¿tienes edad suficiente para estar aquí? —preguntó el muchacho, Isak asintió con la cabeza, le había dicho a Mats que tenía 20 años, pero él en realidad tiene 16 y aun no ha cumplido los 17.

—Sí, tengo ehm....tengo 18 —mintió de nuevo, el chico delante suyo no le cree pero no está aquí para cuestionarlo. Isak se pierde un poco en el movimiento de los labios.

—¿Cómo te llamas? ¿vienes con alguien? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Isak....digo... —Isak se dio cuenta que dijo su nombre verdadero, por lo que inmediatamente lo cambió—. Jonas, me llamo Jonas.

—¿Jonas o Isak? —el hombre arqueó la ceja, aun traía una bebida en su mano, Isak no puede mentirle, lo sabe.

—Isak.

—¿Por qué me dijiste que te llamabas Jonas? —preguntó con una sonrisa y sujetó a Isak para que no se caiga.

—No sé, he bebido tanta mierda que ya no recuerdo ni mi edad real —Isak soltó como soltó todo desde que ese chico apareció, el muchacho asintió.

—Por lo que veo tampoco tienes 18 años ¿verdad? No soy policía, así que no estoy para juzgarte —indicó con una sonrisa—. Soy Even.

—Hola Even.

—He notado que has hablado con algunos chicos ¿estás buscando algo en especial aquí? —cuestionó Even, Isak miró nuevamente al muchacho y negó con la cabeza.

—No, no...yo solo, ellos vinieron y me atacaron, uno me regaló una bebida, creo que se llama ¿cómo se llama? Mats —Isak relamió sus labios, Even asintió y nuevamente sonó el teléfono, es un nuevo mensaje de su hermana, pero intenta ignorarlo.

—Parece que son insistentes.

—Mierda, es mi familia.... —se tomó la cabeza—. No quiero volver a casa.

—Si quieres, puedes venir a la mía... —Isak miró a Even con sorpresa, pero este inmediatamente negó con la cabeza—. No, oye, no tienes que hacer nada, vivo con mis padres aun.

—Está bien —mordió su labio—. Oye.... ¿sabes dónde están los baños?

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? ¿tienes vómitos? —preguntó Even, Isak comenzó a ponerse morado.

Even arrastró al muchacho hacia los baños donde Isak pudo vomitar el contenido de su estómago que era todas las bebidas que había estado consumiente en los últimos 15 minutos. Even sostuvo su cabello mientras lo hacía y le acarició la espalda gentilmente mientras le decía que debía volver a casa o algún lugar para pasar la noche. Isak pensó que Even se sentía responsable de él y eso le provocaba aun más vómito. Es decir, estas al lado de un chico MUY ardiente, realmente atractivo y que este sostenga tu cabello porque estás vomitando en el inodoro, no era ni por casualidad como pensaba terminar la noche.

—Te pediré un Uber —dijo Even cuando Isak se levantó y comenzó a lavarse la boca en los lavamanos.

—No tengo dinero suficiente —musitó Isak, Even suspiró—. Y el último tranvía salió de la terminar hace unos diez minutos, así que tendré que irme caminando a casa.

—Puedo prestarte dinero.

—No es un préstamo sino nos volvemos a ver —Isak tenía su punto, no podía pedir prestado algo que sabía no podía devolver, porque ese chico claramente no iba a Nissen y no sabía donde vivía.

—De acuerdo, puedes pensar en como devolvérmelo y....

—Chuparé tu polla —soltó Isak, Even pareció sorprendido ante esa petición. Estaba a punto de declinar la propuesta de Isak, primero porque era un menor de dieciocho años y segundo porque claramente estaba ebrio, los dos lo estaban—. Si no lo aceptas no aceptaré el dinero.

—¿No vas a calmarte, verdad? —Even parecía un poco divertido con la situación, pero Isak negó.

—No. Igual, nunca chupé una polla, pero he visto porno ¿eso no me hace gay, verdad? —cuestionó, Even rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no —soltó como si fuera un chiste.

Isak se agachó hasta la altura de las caderas de Even y empezó a sacarle el cinturón. Even notó que Isak tiene problemas con ello seguramente debido al nivel de alcohol en su sangre, pero sabe que Isak no aceptará ninguna ayuda sino le deja chuparle la polla y a pesar que Even se ha negado a casi todo el mundo en ese pub a que tocaran siquiera el cinturón, no sabe por qué no puede negarse a esos hermosos ojos verdes de Isak.   
Cuando desabrochó el cinturón y bajó el cierre, Isak metió su cabeza entre los pantalones para sentir la polla dura de Even debajo de la tela, se siente cálido y pegajoso de ese lado, Isak puede percibir que Even estaba caliente desde antes de traerlo al baño, seguramente ya se sentía excitado cuando se acercaron en la barra, pero no dijo nada, porque al parecer era un buen chico. Isak usó sus manos y tiró los boxers hacia abajo dejando ver la enorme polla de Even, es grande, al menos más que la de Isak e Isak se considera promedio. No sabe si va a poder meterse todo eso a la boca pero va a intentarlo. Sacó su lengua y lamió la longitud hasta llegar a la punta, escuchando los gemidos de Even.

—Ahg Isak, no ne-necesitas hacerlo.... —mordió su labio, ese gemido fue suficiente para activar a Isak y meter la polla de Even en su boca.

Sintió los dedos largos de Even clavándose detrás de su cabeza, apretando fuertemente sus rizos y pidiendo que su boca cálida y húmeda se meta más. Isak giró sus ojos hacia arriba y lo miró, puede ver la expresión fruncida de Even mientras siente como él se lo chupa, se ve muy bien, podría adaptarse a eso y comenzó a tener confianza. Durante una salida había hecho una mamada a una botella de gaseosa, no era lo mismo en lo absoluto porque esta 'botella de gaseosa' tenía sensibilidad y sus dientes a veces rozaba la erección y hacía que Even tironeara más sus cabellos, pero estaba bien, le empezó a gustar.

—No uses tus dientes, bebé —murmuró en medio de un gemido. Isak intentó cubrirlos con sus propios labios para no dañar la polla hermosa de Even.

El sabor es salado y amargo del pre-semen, se sintió tan bien pasar su lengua desde las bolas de Even hasta arriba, además que el muchacho no tiene tanto pelo, por lo que no está tan transpirado como lo estaba él cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con sus pantalones puestos. Sus cabellos nuevamente son jalados hacia atrás y un gemido se escapó de su boca cuando soltó el pene y pasó la lengua por el prepucio. Even se tomó un segundo para mirar la hora en el celular e Isak ve de solayo que hay un mensaje sin leer de una tal 'Sonja'. Inmediatamente, el rubio comenzó a masturbarse mientras el más joven aun jugaba con su lengua.

—Mierda bebé, eres tan caliente, pero tengo que venir —gimoteó y cerró los ojos para masturbarse más fuerte al punto de sentir un crujido en la muñeca, Isak abrió su boca y extendió su lengua cuando Even llegó en su boca. Sabe muy bien, sabe raro pero le gusta, podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Even lo ayudó a levantarse una vez que se colocó nuevamente el miembro en sus pantalones y lo sacó del baño, aun tiene un sabor amargo en la boca pero no le desagrada. Even dejó dinero para Isak y le dijo que se vaya rápido a su casa, Isak le juró que llamaría un Uber apenas Even se fuera pero no lo hizo. Se despidió del chico, total, **_¿cuántas posibilidades habría de volver a ver a ese Even?_** Se notaba que tenía dieciocho años y ese sería seguramente su último año, como no estaba en el Nissen no había problema de juntarse con él más adelante. Se acomodó en la barra y casi se queda dormido cuando siente una voz detrás de él.

—¡Isakyaki! —exclamó, Isak se dio vuelta para ver a un muchacho frente a él, es rubio y alto, cree que lo conoce de algún lado pero no sabe donde hasta que el joven comenta su nick de instagram y se da cuenta que es eazy_eskild, ha chateado con él en una oportunidad, por lo tanto lo reconoce.

—Hola, Eskild —sonrió.

A partir de ahí, Isak termina yendo a la casa de Eskild para vivir en su sótano en un colchón viejo y delgado.


End file.
